1. Technical Field
This invention relates to folding knives that have a compact configuration in which the knife blade is pivotally attached to a support and enclosure handle, so as to be folder therewithin when not in use. Such knives have locking elements to engage and hold the knife blade in a locked open position for use or a folded closed non-use position. Such locking mechanisms are referred to as locking bar or pin configurations,
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art folding knives have a variety of blade locking engagements structures to accommodate a number of blade lock and release positions, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,338,431, 6,378,214, 8,042,276, and Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,476.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,338,431 and 6,378,214 by the same inventor disclose a folding locking knife blade mechanism with lock post selectively engaged on the blade tang.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,276 claims a folding knife with a thumb release opening having a push pad that displaces liner lock allowing the blade to rotate from a locked, open, or closed position.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,476, a folding locking knife is claimed having a spring urge pivot locking bar with a safety pin within the frame that engages the end of the locking bar.